In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a wellbore, as referred to as a borehole, are typically performed to attain this understanding. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are made at these locations.
Logging is the process of making measurements via sensors located downhole, which can provide valuable information regarding the formation characteristics. For example, induction logging can utilize electromagnetic signals that can be used to make measurements. Further, the usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements.